pocket_poniesfandomcom-20200214-history
Strategy
Some tips for playing well.. Just started? Save up for a "Legendary" character as soon as possible (maybe get an "Ultra Rare" one to help you along the way). Also, be ready for the level-up tutorial saving grace! General battle tips * Having figures with non-matching bases makes it easier to charge up their respective abilities by swapping between them to defeat their respective colours. * After charging, save up abilities for when you really need them. * Firing near-horizontally can make it easier to hit multiple enemies with each projectile, and offers non-active figures more protection from enemies. Saving graces AKA "exploitable bugs" The game has no save mechanic and uses loot-boxes, but several exploitable bugs make it more fun! * Gem level-up tutorial (single use): When Twilight starts pestering you to level up a figure with gems for the first time, you can restart the game and she'll wait for the opportunity (you having enough gems to instant-level a figure after completing a battle) to present itself again. This means you can save her tutorial (and the gems she'll give you to level up the figure) for a more expensive level-up. * Firing at a scrolling battle: Projectiles on a scrolling battlefield can end up doing damage behind enemy lines, which can be handy. * No-hit glitch: '''In a few mission, for an unknown reason, the Angry Pukwudgies can’t hit you. * '''Ad boost: '''If you want to get the maximum benefit from ad boosts, do a level several times (without using ad boosts) until you reach 65% extra rewards. Once this is done, do the level you are interested in and you will get a 75% boost on the rewards. * '''Awesome Quest: Certain quests, such as the "Defeat 200 Super Blockers" quest, will go to the bottom of the quest list when the game's restarted. However, they will not take their completion amount with them, meaning that the quest that was pushed into their place gets that amount of completion points. This can be extremely useful for getting through impossible quests, e.g. "use 3 blue ponies" when you don't have 3 blue figures, or "level up 12 (different) ponies" when you don't have that many figures below max level. ** Example of how this bug works: *** The Awesome Quest (wanting Super-Blockers) is in slot 2, and the "do an impossible thing 5 times" quest is in slot 3. *** You defeat 11/200 Super-Blockers and restart the game. *** Upon restarting, the Awesome Quest is now in slot 3 (now at 0/200) whereas the "do an impossible thing" quest is now completed (believing you to have done it 11 times)! *** This also works when the Awesome Quest is in slot 1, but remember it is the one directly below it, in this case slot 2, that will replace it, and you will not be able to get the Awesome Quest to effect the one currently in slot 3 as it will hop below it after restarting. Multiple purchase glitch If you have an other phone connected to your account in pocket ponies, you can purchase double or even triple (if you have more smartphones) anything in the shop by simply do the action at the exact same time. Examples of glitches that can be done with this « manipulation »: * '''Multiple Free Gift: '''Having an other mobile phone connected to the game can let you have a new grid of free gift (or more if you have other phones) on this other phone. * '''Multiple Mystery Box: '''If you buy a mystery box in the shop with 2 phones (or more if you have other phones) at the exact same time, you can open 2 boxes for the price of one ! * '''Multiple Upgrades: '''If you upgrade different pocket ponies with 2 phones (or more if you have other phones) at the exact same tile, you can have a reduce price for the ameliorations (1 of the 2 ameliorations is free, we don’t know which one is free for now).